


Unique

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon smiles, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren se fait la réflexion que Simon ne sourit à personne d'autre que lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Unique  
> Fandom : In the flesh  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : Romance fluff  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 330  
> Commentaires : Quelques temps après la fin de la saison 2...

Cela fait maintenant un petit moment que Kieren et Simon sortent ensemble, et l'adolescent a remarqué quelque chose de singulier chez son compagnon.  
Celui-ci ne sourit qu'en sa présence, et seulement la sienne. Par exemple, lors des repas de famille chez les Walkers – repas auxquels ils assistent seulement par politesse, étant donné qu'ils ne mangent rien – lorsque Steve fait une plaisanterie, Simon hoche la tête dans un signe d'assentiment, ou bien le coin de ses lèvres se crispent, mais jamais il n'esquisse le moindre sourire.  
Et avec le reste du monde, c'est encore pire. Kieren n'a jamais réalisé auparavant à quel point Simon pouvait se montrer froid et désagréable, tout amoureux qu'il était.  
Oh, bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il aime moins l'irlandais. En vérité, il l'aime même davantage, car malgré ses défauts, il est heureux, de manière totalement égoïste, que le sourire de Simon lui appartienne, au même titre que son rire grinçant, presque silencieux, comme s'il n'en avait pas du tout l'habitude. C'est sans doute le cas, et c'est dans ces moments-là que Kieren se sent réellement unique.  
Quand c'est Simon qui le lui chuchote à l'oreille, lorsqu'ils font un câlin dans le canapé, en attendant que Steve, accroupis devant la télé, lance un blu-ray de sa collection, l'adolescent s'empresse de le contredire. Il s'écarte, parce que ça le met mal à l'aise, parce que ça lui semble injustifié, mais Simon n'a jamais l'air d'en être contrarié, et cela ne l'empêche nullement de recommencer. Kieren ne compte plus les qualificatifs qu'il lui accolent, et qui sont ridicules, selon lui.  
Néanmoins, quand il capte le regard que lui jette Simon, il sait que ce ne sont pas des flatteries creuses. Il pense vraiment ce qu'il dit.  
Et ça met Kieren encore plus dans l'embarras, car il doit se montrer à la hauteur, afin de ne pas le décevoir. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un mal de briller autant aux yeux de la personne que l'on aime.


End file.
